


Dinner and A Kiss

by diangelonnico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Can't Cook, Dinner, F/F, Reyna totally can, Trying and failing to cook, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Reynabeth week. A prompt sent in by Skyeg; Reynabeth when Annabeth couldn't cook and Reyna could cook something no one thought she could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, with the beginning of the PJO femslash weeks I decided to ask for prompts and this is what I got. Enjoy!

Annabeth stood in the kitchen fretting. She didn’t know what to do. Reyna as coming over in less than an hour and Annabeth hadn’t started preparing anything for dinner. She didn’t know why she’d invited Reyna over for dinner since she had never been able to cook but it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

It looked like they were going to end up with chicken nuggets and chips or something as Annabeth riffled through her freezer and her fridge then her cupboards. In the end she decided to call Piper. She would know what to do.

Piper picked up almost immediately. “I don’t know what to do.” Annabeth told her.

“What’s wrong?” Piper asked.

“Reyna is coming over in like 50 minutes and I haven’t got anything for dinner and I can’t cook and what do I do?” She fretted.

“Calm down.” Piper told her in a soothing voice. “How about pasta, that’s easy enough right?”

“But sauce!”

“Okay, erm … something in under 50 minutes… burgers? You’re bound to have some in the freezer.” Piper suggested.

“Burgers.” Annabeth repeated in a monotone voice. “A totally hot girl I have been crushing on for years is coming over and you’re suggesting we have burgers.”

“Fine.” Piper said. “Have nothing.”

“Piper.” Annabeth whined.

“Why don’t you take her out for dinner, say there’s been a change of plan.” Piper said.

Annabeth’s eyes lit up. She clutched the phone harder. “Yes! Thank you Piper, you’re amazing – I love you!”

“I do try my best.” Piper laughed. “Have a good time. You’ll have to tell me all about it.”

“I will. Bye.”

“Bye”

*

About 45 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Annabeth checked her appearance in the hallways mirror and smoothed down her hair and her dress. She answered the door with a smile. “Hi.” She said looking at the pretty girl infront of her.

She had never seen Reyna wear make-up before and she looked good, like really good. She had silvery blue eye shadow on that matched her dress and shoes and mascara highlighting her already long lashes. Her lips were painted a deep red and it made her smile fascinating. Annabeth could have melted right there and then when Reyna smiled back.

“Erm, there’s been a change of plan.” Annabeth said still smiling.

Reyna raised an eyebrow. “How so?” She asked.

“I was thinking we could go out for dinner instead of have it here. It would be much nicer, and I’ll pay.” Annabeth explained.

“Is there a reason for this sudden change?” Reyna asked stepping over the threshold and into Annabeth’s small house. Annabeth let her in, on her way brushing past her closely. Her perfume smelt good.

Annabeth shook her head, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Reyna smiled knowingly then. “You didn’t know what to cook, and by the time you thought about it, it was too late.” She observed almost reading Annabeth’s mind.

Annabeth nodded, her ears going red. Reyna laughed. “It’s fine. Why don’t you let me cook? I’m quite fond of cooking.” She said.

Annabeth smiled. “That would be nice, but it’s already late.”

“I have nowhere to be anytime soon. Do you?”

“No.” Annabeth said tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

*

Annabeth sat on the stool by the breakfast bar while Reyna looked through her cupboards for something nice to cook. She settled on Baked Chicken with Sundried Tomatoes although she had to improvise on some ingredients since Annabeth didn’t have them.

Annabeth watched as she worked her long fingers chopping up the vegetables mesmerizingly, her voice humming a tune under her breath every now and again.

When the chicken was finally in the oven Reyna leaned over the countertop opposite to Annabeth. “I hope you like a bit of spice.” She said.

“My life could do with some spice.” Annabeth said.

Reyna smiled at her, her dark hair falling over her shoulder silkily. “I can give you spice.” She said seductively. Annabeth decided to kiss her. She touched their lips together and she threaded her fingers through Reyna’s long hair.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” She whispered when she pulled away, their noses still touching.

“So have I.” Reyna said and Annabeth grinned. Reyna kissed her again and Annabeth smiled against her lips, kissed her back and ran her hands down her back, loving every moment of the nerve opening kiss.

It was heated and passionate and nothing like any other kiss Annabeth had ever shared before, not with Percy or that time with Rachel or that girl she met in a club or anyone.

They kissed until they were interrupted by the oven timer letting them know their meal was ready. Reyna laughed. “We’d better eat this then … we can get back to what we were doing.” She said in a low voice, her eyelashes fluttering.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please. Comments are very important to writers and honestly, no matter what you say about my writing I will be honoured to hear it.


End file.
